


Seven Minutes in Heaven - or Hell

by TheBlackMagister



Category: Escape the Fate, Falling in Reverse
Genre: Awkward Boners, Choking, Closet Sex, Daddy Kink, Hate Sex, Love/Hate, M/M, Nooks, Trapped In A Closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4300494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackMagister/pseuds/TheBlackMagister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An innocent game of 7 Minutes in Heaven finds Craig and Ronnie trapped in a painfully small closet - and things go a little too far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Minutes in Heaven - or Hell

**Author's Note:**

> please take this and forgive me for being such a horrible uploader smh

Craig and Ronnie had been chosen for 7 Minutes in Heaven. Craig was _not_ happy.

In fact, they had to drag him upstairs. He assumed Ronnie must already be in the closet, because there was some sort of silent agreement between TJ - who was carrying him - and the guitarist for Falling in Reverse, Jacky, who was standing in front of the door. Jacky opened the door and TJ shoved Craig inside; Craig's temple made contact with the shelf, and then he was straddling Ronnie in the darkness with a pounding headache. He closed his eyes, groaning lowly in pain. Damn - that one hurt.

"Well, isn't this great." Ronnie muttered sarcastically. "It's not like we could stand up or anything."

"There's not room, dipshit," Craig answered, glaring down at Ronnie. It was dark but the little light filtering in from under the door made him able to see Ronnie's face, at least. He was being truthful, too. His feet were pressed to the wall, bent at the knee at Ronnie's waist, and Ronnie's back was against the opposite wall. Craig sat up, grimacing slightly.

"There could be if you'd fucking move."

"And make things more awkward? No fuckin' thank you."

"How the hell could it be more awkward than you sitting on my lap?"

"Trust me, weird shit happens in closets."

"And you would know?"

"You think this is the first time I've played this game?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if you were still a virgin-"

"Oh, shut up, asshole-"

They were bickering like children. Finally they fell silent, avoiding each other's gaze. The younger huffed softly, adjusting to get more comfortable. After a moment something pressed up against his nook through his jeans, and he gritted his teeth to stop a whimper. He turned his glare back to Ronnie.

"Are you really getting hard while I'm sitting here?"

"Hey, it's not my fault you're practically sitting on my dick. Maybe if you'd move-"

"There's no room to move! We're stuck!"

"Then stop fucking complaining. It's not like I wanted to get a boner with you on top of me. I haven't been interested in getting laid-"

"More like you can't," Craig muttered loudly. Ronnie growled, slamming Craig's back to the wall and pinning his hands. Craig gasped at the friction between Ronnie's cock and his own nook, fists curling.

"I can get whoever I want, whenever I want. Got it?" Ronnie said lowly. Craig nodded, and Ronnie let go. Craig glared at him, ignoring the blush spreading across his face. As much as he didn't want to admit it, that had turned him on. The thought of Ronnie dominating him.. _no_ , he told himself firmly. Don't think that. Ronnie had sat back with his arms folded, although he was watching Craig. Craig opened his mouth to speak, but Ronnie bucked his hips, and Craig moaned involuntarily, collapsing forward against Ronnie's chest. Ronnie chuckled.

"I'm not the only one not getting any, huh?"

"Sh-shut the fuck up," Craig mumbled. Fuck, that was humiliating. His face was burning. Ronnie smirked, reaching out to touch his blush, and he reacted instinctively; he slapped Ronnie away. Ronnie's eyes narrowed, and for a moment they were tangled, grinding, Craig trying to avoid Ronnie's hands from wrapping around his neck. Finally Ronnie pinned him to the floor, kneeling between his thighs, both hands pressing down on his throat. Craig let out a whimper, his hips lifting, feeling his cock twitch needily. Ronnie scanned his body, raising an eyebrow at his sudden erection.

"Oh?" Ronnie said huskily, leaning down so their lips almost touched. "Does someone like being choked?"

"F-fuck you," Craig gasped, eyes closing, panting hungrily. "Fuck you, asshole, I hate you. Fuck you."

"More like I'm gonna be fucking you." Ronnie chuckled. Craig growled shakily.

"In your dreams am I letting you stick your dick in me."

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice in who tops. After all.. I'm the one in the perfect position to take you."

"God, I hate you." Craig's voice was losing it's conviction. His vision was going blurry; he needed air. He pulled at Ronnie's wrists and Ronnie let go in favor of pinning his own above his head to the floor. For a moment he panted, getting much-needed oxygen back into his lungs. Ronnie pulled off Craig's shirt, letting go of his wrists, instead grabbing his hips to kiss him roughly. He growled into the kiss, propping himself up on one elbow. They didn't have a lot of room to maneuver, but hey - he'd take it. Ronnie trailed wet kisses down his neck, biting down every couple of inches and leaving hickeys on his pale skin. The older's fingers worked open his jeans and pulled them and his underwear down. He had to squirm to get them off, but he was glad when he did; it meant he could wrap his legs around Ronnie's waist without too much of a problem. Ronnie groaned, grinding against his now-bare nook, and he answered with a needy moan, fingers tangling in Ronnie's dark hair as they kissed once more.

"God damn it, why aren't you fucking me yet?" Craig muttered, pulling back for air.

"Because I want you to beg." Ronnie growled softly, rubbing his fingers against Craig's opening. Craig whined, pouting.

"No."

"Then we're not fucking." Ronnie started to pull back. Craig's eyes widened.

"Wait - please."

"Hm?" Ronnie smirked. "Please what?"

"I.." Craig hesitated. Finally he swallowed his pride and breathed out, "Please fuck me. I need it."

"Hm, well.. you'll have to do better than that." To his relief, though, Ronnie leaned back down, nibbling gently on his neck and teasing his nook with two fingers. His back arched slightly.

"I - I want you to fuck me," He breathed, as though he was afraid someone would hear him. "I want you to dominate me, I want you to fucking _destroy_ me. I want.. I want your c-cock inside me. I _need_ your cock inside me. Please."

"A little more.." Ronnie coaxed, fingers easing in and beginning to pump. Craig keened lowly, his eyes closing with pleasure.

"I want you to fuck me right here on the floor, I want you to make me cum for you. I - I want you to make me yours. I want you to fuck me - have sex with me - fucking, I want you to make love to me."

Ronnie hummed against his throat, searching out his sweet spot inside his nook. His back arched again when Ronnie's fingers brushed against it and he let out a strangled moan as he came. He hadn't had anything inside him before, but damn, he was starting to wish he'd tried it sooner.

"I didn't tell you that you could cum," Ronnie said softly. "Did I?"

"No," Craig answered almost at once. "But.."

"No buts, baby. Next time.. don't cum until I say you can. Okay?"

"I - okay."

Ronnie grinned, sitting back and unzipping his own jeans. "Good boy."

"Mm.. so are you gonna fuck me now?"

"If you reeeeally want me to."

" _Yes_ ," Craig pouted, "I do. I want you to fuck me."

Ronnie chuckled at the younger's impatience, pulling his cock out through his boxers. Craig whined, squirming, legs pulling needily at Ronnie's hips. Ronnie pressed a chaste kiss to his lips and then lined up with his entrance.

"Ready?"

"Be gentle with me," Craig mumbled, wrapping his arms around Ronnie's neck. Ronnie leaned back with him, letting him straddle Ronnie's waist. "I - I _am_ still a virgin here.."

"I'll take care of you," Ronnie purred. Slowly he began to push in. Craig whimpered and pressed his face into the crook of Ronnie's neck, fingers tangling in Ronnie's hair. He shuddered when Ronnie's phone vibrated against his thigh in Ronnie's pocket; Ronnie took it out.

"Seven minutes are up," He informed Craig. Craig just shook his head.

"We are _not_ stopping now."

"I know. Take your time, baby." Craig felt Ronnie's cock press up against his hymen and swallowed thickly. Ronnie kissed him gently, cupping his face.

"I'm scared," He whispered.

"I know." Ronnie crooned. "It's only gonna hurt for a minute, okay? And then it'll be the best feeling in the world. I promise."

Craig licked his lips and closed his eyes. "I can't - I can't. Please.. do it."

"On three?" Ronnie prompted, and Craig nodded. Ronnie kissed him swiftly, hands moving to his hips to hold him steady. "One.. two.. three."

Even bracing for it didn't do much good; it burned when Ronnie pushed past it. He cried out into Ronnie's shoulder, stiffening and tensing. A couple of tears slipped down his cheeks. "Does it hurt?" Ronnie murmured, thumbs brushing the wetness away. Craig nodded. "Do you want to stop?"

"Fuck no," Craig mumbled into his shoulder. "I didn't.. come all this way for nothing."

"Okay. Tell me when to move."

Craig nodded. He couldn't help clinging to the older man, his breathing erratic, his entire body shaking. Ronnie kissed his neck, his lips, thumbs stroking his cheeks, trying to soothe him. He at least appreciated the thought, even if it didn't make him feel better.

"I'm okay," He said finally, blinking the last of the tears away. Ronnie's phone vibrated again, but this time Ronnie ignored it, in favor of holding Craig's hips to move the other singer. Craig whined softly at the friction inside him, chest heaving.

"God, you're huge," Craig breathed, eyes closed. "Bigger than I was expecting."

"What, you thought I had a small dick?" Ronnie snorted. "Baby, if I did, I wouldn't be swimming in girls."

"Fair enough. Um.. y-you can go faster.."

Ronnie kissed him again, bouncing him faster, harder. The pain was being replaced with pleasure; he actually liked the feeling of Ronnie inside him. He moaned against Ronnie's lips, letting Ronnie's tongue slip into his mouth.

"More," He whimpered. "Oh, fuck, Ron.."

"Does it feel good?" Ronnie murmured huskily. He nodded, his hips beginning to rock. Ronnie met him with even thrusts up, fucking him deeper. He didn't care how loudly he was moaning, begging for more; in fact, his noises were only turning Ronnie on more, so he was in no rush to stop.

"It's so good," He panted. "Fuck, Ronnie, it's so good."

"You're so fucking tight," Ronnie groaned. Suddenly Ronnie slammed roughly into his sweet spot; he cried out in pleasure, grabbing Ronnie's wrist.

"Right there oh fuck Ronnie that's it that's my g-spot!"

Ronnie aimed for it, hitting it over and over again. Craig began to shake on top of him, eyes widening, whimpering and moaning. Ronnie's fingers wrapped around his throat, cutting off his air, and he shuddered and whimpered, feeling his orgasm rising.

"Not yet," Ronnie growled. "Hold it."

"Can't," He gasped. "I need - to cum-"

"Hold it, baby, not until I say."

"D-Daddy please - I can't Daddy please-"

"Just a little bit longer, baby."

Craig's cock twitched. He couldn't hold on a little bit longer - he needed to cum, _now_. One of Ronnie's hands slid down to grip the base of his cock, preventing his orgasm, and he let out a loud, pathetic keen.

"Pleaaaase," He begged. "Please please please.."

The lack of air was intensifying all of the feelings and sensations. It was all so fucking overwhelming, he needed to cum - he was vaguely aware of begging pathetically into the crook of Ronnie's neck. Ronnie grunted, thrusting up deeper into him. "Please," He whispered.

"Cum." Ronnie ordered, letting go of his cock in favor of completely choking him. His eyes rolled back and he screamed Ronnie's name at the top of his lungs as he reached orgasm, his body going stiff, his inner walls spasming and clenching around Ronnie's cock. Ronnie went still, groaning lowly, releasing inside him. He shuddered at the feeling of being completely and totally filled with cum.

Ronnie came down from his orgasm high first. Craig was still wide-eyed and shaking and stiff, whimpering Ronnie's name softly. Slowly he reached up, cupping the younger man's face and bringing Craig down to lay on his chest. Both of them were sticky with Craig's cum. After a moment Craig began to relax, his face buried in Ronnie's shoulder. "Are you okay?" Ronnie prompted gently, rubbing Craig's back. Craig nodded mutely. He nosed the younger singer's neck, and Craig giggled softly.

"That tickles."

"Good." Ronnie kissed him lightly and pulled out. Cum spilled out of his nook onto the floor, and he straight up collapsed, exhaling, eyes closing. Ronnie leaned forward - he only squeaked softly at the sudden movement - and tried the door handle. It was unlocked; Ronnie got the sneaking suspicion it had never been locked in the first place. Nevertheless, he picked Craig up bridal style and pushed out of the closet. Craig yawned and snuggled into his chest. Craig was.. kind of cute. For a dude that looked like a girl.

He opted to save the shower for later and laid Craig down on the bed. Craig had already fallen asleep. For a moment he simply sat next to the other male, running his fingers through the soft, dark locks. Craig didn't stir. He sighed softly, checking his phone. He had two texts from Jacky; the first, asking if they were ever coming back, the second, telling him to make sure they used protection. Well, shit - oh well.. he could talk to Craig about that later. For right now, he just wanted to sleep. He stripped off his dirty clothes and laid out beside Craig, then curled his body around Craig's. Craig murmured contentedly in his sleep.

"Goodnight," Ronnie murmured against his neck. "I love you."


End file.
